Here Kinshin Kinshin
by Deaths-Glance
Summary: Blair finds a kitten and brings it home. Only later does she realize this isn't a normal kitten, but a Kishin who's now interested in the magical cat. This story was given to us by Paranormal713. ON HIATUS
1. A new friend?

Authors' Note: Alrighty Here we go now before I get like a thousand angry people on my side_** We want to say that the original story idea and first two chapters is from Paranormal713**_ Okay? I can do much more then underline, bold and italicize that. **_Paranormal713 let us adopt the story to take on because she lost inspiration._** If you were wondering why it is now in our care. :/ Anyway This is a crack pairing as they said before but for some reason we find this a cute crack pairing :3 therefore S and I have decided to take it on for them. I get to write the authors notes and she gets to be her normal Grammer Nazi self ;D. S's gonna kill me for saying that that. Okay I'm done. On with the story. Also S already made a few grammer edits.

**_S AND I DO NOT OWN THIS CHAPTER NOR SOUL EATER_**

**_

* * *

_**

Prologue

Blair hummed softly to herself as she walked down the street. The morning was perfect with a crystal blue sky overhead. Soul and Maka were gone on a mission though, so she would be alone at the apartment. The cat woman sighed. This wasn't going to be any fun.

Suddenly, too low for a normal human to hear, Blair heard a weak cry of a kitten. '_Oh, no!_' Blair thought as she hurried towards the origin of the sound. In the back of an alleyway, her yellow eyes spotted a small body hidden under some cardboard boxes. Blair sighed with relief. The poor thing was still alive.

"Hey, little guy," She cooed, already sensing what gender the kitten was. "Let Blair help you."

The kitten was an odd color, black with white strips that slightly resembled eyes. He had red eyes that were wide with fear. Blair felt her heart skip a beat. "Don't be frightened, Blair won't harm you."

Blair turned into her natural form of a cat and purred to the kitten. It seemed even more frightened but slowly came to her. '_That's it, little guy. I'll take care of you!_' Blair sniffed him, finding it odd that he wasn't ragged or filthy from live on the streets. She gave him a lick on his forehead which he seemed to dislike.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Blair stated and started away when she realized the kitten was paralyzed by fear again. "It's safe, Blair promises."

Blair went back over and light took hold of the back of his neck with her teeth. The kitten gave a meow but stayed silent as she hurried home.…

"Well, I'm going to have to name you." Blair told a happily feeding kitten as he lapped up the warm milk. "But what."

Her words seem to catch his attention. Blair smiled. Maybe he had a name he preferred. Sadly, the kitten only started to tremble again at this.

"Oh, dear. Well, I guess I'll call you 'Fear', since you always seem to be afraid." Blair watched the kitten as he tilted his head, as if thinking about the name. The tinkle in his eyes made her think he was laughing. "Well, Fear it is."


	2. A New Discovery?

Okay this part also belongs to the very awesome Paranormal713. Again changes for grammar have been made.

**_We do not own: Soul Eater, this idea or this chapter_**

* * *

Blair coughed as she struggled to put out the fire. Black smoke thickened as it blocked out everything. Soul was on the ground, blood gushing from him nose.

"DAMN IT! MAKA, SOUL'S OUT COLD AGAINST AND SET DINNER ON FIRE AGAIN," She screamed.

Maka hurried from the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel and still dripping wet from her previous shower. "SOUL, COME ON WAKE UP!"

"Pump-Pumpkin, Pumpkin!" Blair summoned a quick spell; putting out the fire and making the smoke go away as well. "Phew."

"Um, Blair, what are you wearing?" Maka asked with a deep frown.

Blair looked down. She was trying on an outfit her cousin-friend-rival Kitty had suggested. A thin black ribbon was wrapped once around her chest and tied at her back, barely covering her nipples. Also, Blair fashioned a thong that was skimpy and see-through, but also a size or two too small.

She shrugged. "Soul was passed out _before_ I came out of my room," already knowing what the blonde was thinking.

Maka's frown deepened. Soul moaned and opened his eyes. Seeing his miester in the state she was in sent him into another bleed-out. Blair and Maka sighed. Then they heard a racket outside. Looking through the small kitchen window, they saw Angela flying towards the school on a broom, laughing hysterically. A female ran across rooftops after her.

"Is that?" Maka started cracking up.

"Yep…," Blair laughed too.

A female Black*Star was following the pre-teen witch. And she was wearing a ninja outfit redone for a prone movie. Blair and Maka couldn't help but laugh. The ninja must have pissed off the witch again.

"And I thought her turning Black*Star into a monkey was funny," Blair spoke calming down as wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh hell no. I remember that time. I'd rather fight a world full of Kishin than go through _that_ again," commented Maka who shuddered from memory.

A meow caught the girls' attention. Fear poked his head out the small crack in Blair's doorway. Maka quickly went over and picked him up before he could duck back inside. '_Uh oh!_' Blair started to panic.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Maka petted Fear's head before scratching his ears. Even though the cat couldn't help but purr he looked a little peeved in Blair's mind. "Blair, where did he come from?" the blonde girl asked drawing the cat woman back out of her thoughts.

"I found him all lone in the streets. I couldn't let him starve."

Maka looked up at her roommate. "Well, ok, he can stay. But it's your responsibility."

Blair perked up. She took Fear from Maka and returned to her room. From there she heard Soul yell in surprise upon seeing a still non-clothed miester and shortly after, her little friend's famous Maka Chop.

"Well, at least I know you can stay," Blair spoke as she lay on her bed.

Fear purred and snuggled very close against her full breasts. Blair laughed. It brought back old memories. Tears stung Blair's eyes as she remembered her own family when she was just a new-born kitten. She had a younger brother who, sadly, didn't survive for long when their mother disappeared.

Suddenly, something rough licked her check. Blair realized she was crying. Fear nudged her softly with his nose. "I'm ok, little guy. Just memories."

The kitten seemed to know what she was saying._ 'He always does,' Blair thought lazily as she fell asleep_.

…

It was near midnight when Blair awoke suddenly. Something seemed off. See tried to sit up when she felt an arm around her waist tightened. She breathed in to scream. A pale hand clamped her mouth shut before she could.

"Please don't," a deep voice whispered against her ear. "It's me, Fear. Just, I have returned to human form."

Blair stopped struggling, which make her captor let go. Blair scooted back on the bed, until the head board stopped her from going any further. A pale, skinny man sat naked on her bed. He had three red eyes that glinted in the darkness. His hair was black mostly, and had white designs that resembled eyes.

"You! You're the Kishin who tried to harm my friends." Blair's fear was replaced by anger.

Sensing the change, the man backed away some and held his hands up in defeat. "I mean no harm now."

"Yeah, right!" Blair held out her hand and started to chat when she noticed the ribbon around his neck. "...Fear?"

Asura touched it lightly with the tips of his fingers. "Yes, you gave it to me, remember? Singing a soft lullaby as you did." He then repeated some of the verses to her.

Blair stared at him. Suddenly, he arched his back, moaning. A light blinded Blair for a moment. When she could see again, Fear, the cat was back. Asura looked at her with huge frightened eyes. '_I could turn the Kishin in now, before anything else happens._' Blair thought. But another thought stopped her for doing so. He seemed to be under a powerful spell. Helpless and she didn't felt any madness coming from him.

"I'll keep you safe," Blair sighed. Fear leapt over to her side. "Just DON'T make me regret it."


	3. An Eventful Morning?

We're so sorry for the long wait. People were going away and we were all separated. S had sleep away camp and threatened that I couldn't upload it till she saw it. ;A; that woman would be me with a rake I swear. Anyway when I sent it to her in the mail she marked up the whole damn paper with red angry letting and told me to "add more damn detail." Three tries later she said this would due. She's coming back in two weeks save me ;A; also enjoy the chapter :D

-k

Sunlight streamed into the slightly dirty windows awakening a certain purple haired magical cat from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, Blair felt some warmth against her neck making her raise a slender hand to pet the mysterious furry object. Oh that's right, the kinshin Asura was in her bed. Wait, that sounded awkward.

Soon Blair realized sometime during the night, "Fear" had curled up into her neck letting out a soft mewing sound as he slept. How adorable. The magical cat woman sighed thinking over last nights events. Her cute little kitty was really a defeated Kinshin, under some powerful spell. The kinshin that had tried to kill her friends no less. Now somehow she had promised to protect him from the DWMA. Somehow she's going to get bit in the ass for this, Blair just knew it.

"_Well I suppose I should get him some clothes at least," _she thought remembering how he seemed to be lacking clothes in his human form. A blush peeked on her cheeks lightly as she slowly removed herself from the small bed and went into the kitchen. Maka and cutie pie were just leaving for school and were bickering as normal. Maybe some fish for dinner would calm them down.

"Soul you shrunk my shirt!"

"Maka, stop over reacting, it isn't cool. It's the washing machine's fault. Besides your chest will look bigger now tha-," Evans tried to finish saying while perversely wiggling his eyebrows.

"MAKA CHOP," the angry blonde shouted bringing a rather heavy dictionary from nowhere onto Soul's head. Promptly, the scythe fell to the ground clutching his head in pain.

"Ow dammit! So not cool to hit your ride to school Maka!" Evans complained wincing as he touched his head. Most likely there would be a bruise by the time night fell.

Blair ignored their banter and grabbed some milk from the fridge, poured it in a cup and began to sip it as she thought about what type of fish to get and if Asura was just lying about being powerless. Weird combo but she couldn't control the alternating thoughts between salmon and deception. The taller girl hadn't noticed Maka was trying to get her attention the whole time.

"BLAIR!"

"Oh yes Maka?" the purple haired cat-woman asked. The blonde girl furred her eyebrows slightly and walked a little closer.

"Are you okay? You seem a little quiet this morning. Is something bothering you?" she questioned, voice holding concern. In the background quiet cursing could be heard from a certain weapon.

Before she could muster an answer however, a mew was heard from the doorway. Turning Blair saw "Fear" poke his head out. Smiling excitedly and blushing lightly the purple hair girl turned to the scythe master getting an idea.

"Yes, Blair's going shopping for Fear today!" Blair's golden eyes flashed with happiness and her hair bounced up and down.

The blonde smiled too seeing her friend much less stressed. Besides, it would be interesting as hell to see the other's choice in clothes for the kitty. However that would be when both Soul and her return from her.

"Well have fun," Maka finished as they Soul and her walked out the door with one last wave. About two minutes later a faint motorcycle rumble was heard.

Blair gave full attention to Asura, who was now giving what almost seemed like a questioning glare to her. He mewed at her as if to say, Your serious?.

"Don't give me that look, you're going to wear them too!" the cat-woman said almost purring, before grabbing the wallet and opening the door. Giving one last grin she closed it behind her. Fear let out a displeased hiss. A couple wolf whistles were heard outside and suddenly Blair ran back in slamming the door behind her, blushing dark red. Now that she's publicly embarrassed herself in her lingerie, the magical cat went to go get dressed, passing the kinshin on the way. Asura bore a shit-eating kitty grin on his face, tail swinging back and forth pleased. She noticed.

"Just you wait kitty-kat," the purple haired cat muttered as she passed the kitten, going into her room and shutting the door. Asura let out another hiss at the nickname but it was unheard.

So next chapter Blair will be going shopping and Asura will be wandering through out the house. :) I hope Maka didn't like her bedspread. Or Soul his dvd collection. Oh spoilers 3.

Review? Favorite? Give me cookie? CB

-K


	4. One mess to far?

The kinshin watched as the magical cat left, humming that damn tune she sang to him last night. She was so lucky that she was helping him or he would...would...what could he do? Piss on the couch? Asura hissed, laying down on the ground aggravated. Feeling so...so powerless irked him. He was a kinshin for god's sake not some domesticated house pet. At the moment he realized his blood eyes wandered to the food bowl with "Fear" wrote in Soul's chicken scratch. "_This proves nothing,"_ the dark furred kitten thought to himself reassuringly.

Suddenly there was this insufferable reaction in his feet, making him want to cut his nails into something. He scratched the wood floor but that didn't seem to cure the deep feeling within his claws. Looking around he spotted the sink. If the kinshin jumped onto the chair and then over the slight gap between the table and counter he could try to use water to sooth the itch.

Asura backed up placing his furry butt in the air, building up power in his hind legs, tail swishing left to right in deliberate movements. "_One...Two...Three..," the dark haired kitten sprang onto the chair with ease, the tan cushions adding a latch to grab onto. It helped the scratchy feeling in his toes but not as much as he would like. Asura next turned to the table, doing the same as before. _

_ However, this time, a slight miscalculation in the distance made him not make it completely onto the safety of the old wood. The kinshin's front legs made it but his back legs swung frantically off the side. Panic swept his body, claws immediately trying to dig into the wood. Unfortunately a certain blonde meister had at some point polished the table last night and his efforts were futile. CRASH! _

_ Asura landed face first in his crappy food tin, legs and tail dangling out the sides. "You may win this round table," the red eyed kinshin hissed in his thoughts removing his face out of his food bowl, ignoring the pain in his chest it brought, "but when I get back to normal I would go looking for a place to hide!" _

_ That feeling in the kittens nails intensified when he stood up again to his correct posture. "I need something to scratch!" he yelled out as loud as he could, sound reverberating off the walls of the small apartment. In reality, human ears heard an angry screech from Soul and Maka's._

Meanwhile at the mall, Blair was looking at all the cute clothes in the pet store. "Aww, an ice cream cone~" she purred looking at the outfit. Placing it in the basket Blair continued on down the isle. In reality the cat thought it was hideous and tacky. Hideous, tacky, and the perfect thing for revenge against a certain kitten that didn't tell her she was running outside in her lingerie. A dark smirk crossed her lips for a second, before returning to its normal cheery smile. Shopping is so much fun.

Back at the apartment Asura had just wondered into Maka's room after assuming ignoring the feeling in his nails would make it go away. Right now all he wanted was to take a nap and wait for Blair to come home and fix it. He would not admit it out loud but Asura really missed her. At least she helped him when he couldn't reach high places. Speaking of high places, Maka's bed looked mighty comfortable. Backing up he did as he did before and was able to propel himself up onto the quilted bedspread. However, something happened to the kinshin when his nails met in contact with the multicolored blanket.

Was that a soothing feeling? Scratching the quilt again, he got the same reaction. Oh my this was wonderful. Simply wonderful! A couple minutes of vicious scratching, Maka's quilt was ruined and Asura was purring in content on his back. The horrible sensation was finally gone and peace has once returned to cat body. The kitten let his thoughts drift without a care in the world, to Blair. He wondered where she could be or what she was doing? Someone had to come and feed him right? Hmm the white haired weapon was quite the slob. Maybe he had some food in his room.

Lowering himself safety to the floor, Asura pitter-pattered his little feet across the ground of the apartment looking for Soul's room. It didn't take long seeing as the only room unexplored by him was the one covered in photos of motorcycles and some other random things. Asura took a "wild" guess and assumed this was Soul's room. Luckily, the weapon had left his room unlocked so the kitty was able to get in. A smile crossed his lips as he saw some CDs on the floor.

'_So this is what that idiot listens to,_' he thought as he overturned rock and screamo,_ 'what an emo little nudge.' _The kinshin flipped over all the CDs not noticing he was scratching them all with his tiny claws.

Suddenly the kitty tipped over a certain CD that made him want to die laughing. _Classical! He listen's to classical. _Grabbing the CD in his mouth the black cat ran back, to Blair's room, nearly falling a couple times due to the length of his claws, and jumped happily onto the power purple haired girl's bed. Asura made sure to hide the CD under the pillows on Blair's bed. He couldn't wait for Blair to get home. She'd be so pleased with him she'd laugh too! That's what he wanted. Yes, don't give him that look.

The door at the front of the apartment opened and a familiar voice rang through. "Fear! I'm home! I got you- What the hell did you do to the apartment?"

:D and that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long S had to go to the hospital and we're waiting for her to get out. The doctors probably just want to keep us from her. So she said since she's taking so long to just upload the chapter without her. While she's waiting for release her and L collaborated and wrote a story for Huncheback of Notre Dame. If you want us to upload please R&R with your opinion :D thank you so much 3 we all love you and hope you forgive us!

**edit: Sorry I didn't notice the spacing crapped out on us D: were working to fix i


End file.
